Dungeons & Goddesses
by Aliniel
Summary: Hyperdimension Neptunia meets Dungeons & Dragons. Follow the goddesses as they play through their first campaign ever!


_**Hi there, and thank you for reading this fic. I hope it you enjoy it. There are a few details you may be interested in knowing before start reading the chapter, if not, you can skip ahead :3**_

_**First, if you are wondering about the dice rolls: they are real. I decided it would be more interesting this way both for writing and for reading. I wonder how far they'll make it into the game.**_

_**Also, if you know a lot about D&D you will realize the game they will be playing is different in some aspects. I want to make it look like a game that the goddesses would actually play while keeping the feeling of the original D&D the best I can.**_

* * *

Lowee's castle stood majestically over the streets, casting its shadow over the citizen's houses in the middle of the night. A strong and persistent blizzard had been covering the city in snow for some days already, forcing everyone to stay at home. While almost everyone in this city was already sleeping, a single light could be observed in the many windows of the castle.

Rom and Ram, the adorable young and not so adorable naughty little sisters of the CPU; slept calmly on their shared bed, surrounded by all the little toys and plushies any kid could dream off. Their babysitter, Mina; was sleeping in the room next to them. Despite being the little kids' teacher and their caretaker, she was also Lowee's Oracle, the main advisor of the CPU herself.

The CPU was the only one awake. Blanc was alone in her room typing away at her desktop. A huge pile of papers surrounded the space she was working on. All of them filled with discarded plots. There were so many that some already fell from the table and littered the entire floor of the room. Blanc sighed as she finished the line she was writing, she reached for her cup of coffee and brought it to her lips before realizing that only a few cold bitter drops and unfiltered grains remained. Resisting the urge to spit it out, she put the cup down and safely stored the finished paper on a folder with the name _Dungeons & Goddesses _written on it.

"Finally, it's done… Now I just have to gather the party…"

With those words, she finally put out the light and sunk in bed, she had been preparing that particular campaign for so long that even if she couldn't play through all of it, she was satisfied with completing it. Now it was the hard parts: gathering the party.

The main problem here would be Noire. She's Lastation CPU and also a hardcore workaholic. However, when Blanc mentioned the game, she convinced her by suggesting they all play the game together as friends and how she can't wait to play this with her friends. It didn't take much more to convince the loner goddess to give the game a try.

Vert was really easy. All it took to convince Leanbox CPU is mentioning the words _play _and _RPG_ on the same sentence. Even if it's not a videogame, Vert was really interested in joining the campaign.

And finally Neptune. She was the only one free all the time, unfortunately for her believers; but Blanc was worried about letting Planeptune's CPU participate. She imagined Neptune becoming an edgy murderhobo rogue or a weird mixture of paladin and warlock. But leaving her out would likely cause Neptune to do anything in her power to bother them so… Blanc just prayed for those ideas to just be exaggerations.

She figured that IF would also want to participate, but being the first game ever of Dungeons & Goddesses, Blanc preferred to use her closest friends as _test subjects_ before letting everyone know about the game.

The day finally arrived, and Blanc was excited to meet with everyone. She flew to Planeptune in her HDD form, followed closely by her little sisters. The CPU candidates decided they wanted to meet on the same day, as if they didn't want to stay at home while the big sisters were having fun on their own. While the twins flew straight into the Basilicom, Blanc took a little detour and landed on the street.

The spot she chose to land was Planeptune's book market. A small plaza within the tall buildings that seemed quite out of place in the futuristic city. Since almost everyone in Planeptune moved on to electronic devices for their reading needs, this market still offered a large collection of printed books. The aroma of new books filled the air and a fair amount of people roamed around the different shops.

Nobody was even surprised when White Heart landed on the street and suddenly changed, with a flash of light, into her human form. Blanc remembered the first time she visited this place. She landed in a secluded alley and changed forms so the citizens wouldn't recognize her. However, someone actually knew who she was and spread the rumor around the shops, so everyone started acting strangely. Some of them even tried to give her gifts. As she kept visiting, everyone started to feel normal about it, and now she can stroll around without others swarming her.

But the reason she was here today was not to windowshop but to get something important for the game. She headed straight for the comic book store where she was greeted with a radiant smile by a blue-haired girl that she knew.

"Oh, if it isn't Lowee's CPU."

"Mages? What are you doing here?" Blanc questioned.

"I don't know who you're talking about. I'm MAGES. And to answer your question, I'm disguising myself from the organization." She answered. While MAGES. actually looked like a serious and reliable person, she was even deeper in the chuni lifestyle than IF was.

"Anyway, I'm here to buy some dice… give me two complete sets… But the cheap ones, they can buy their own if they want fancy stuff."

"I see. Interesting, I can't imagine what kind of godly purpose will these dice have in your hands."

"No, we're just going to play some role playing games…"

"Oh, so you're honing your deception skills for when the organization starts moving again, huh? That's good. Here you go. I will eagerly be awaiting your return. Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum."

Blanc sighed as she picked up the package. She always thought that MAGES. was a wasted genius. She was a talented mage and had a decent reputation among her peers, but that delusional side of hers ruined everything.

With the dice in her possession, Blanc flew into the skies again, making her way directly to the top of Neptower, where Neptune's basilicom was. As she ascended next to the tower, she saw Neptune glued to the window, signaling for her to enter through the balcony.

The other goddesses were already there. Blanc stepped into Neptune's home and followed them to the living room. It was a huge room boasting the biggest TV Blanc had ever seen attached to almost all the different game devices that existed. A tiny smile formed on Noire's face when she saw Lastation's flagship game console currently running which immediately lead to Neptune teasing her over it. Blanc took over the table while the other two had their daily quarrel. With Vert's help, she cleared the table from Neptune's _paperwork_ and started to prepare for the game. The Dungeons & Goddesses beta set included a board, a DM screen and a bunch of thick books. It didn't include any set of dice, something that both Vert and Noire found odd. Soon, everyone was seated at the table. They could hear the CPU candidates playing in the room next to them, and so they decided to start the game.

"So, have you prepared the characters as I told you?" Blanc asked.

"Yeah!" Vert eagerly answered. Her eyes glinted with excitement "The character I have in mind is a Superdimension human named Krul. And he's going to be a virtual fighter."

"I see. Superdimension humans have +1 to all stats. What about his background?"

"He was born south to Virtua Forest on a nomad tribe. And has been living as a hunter ever since. However, recently he felt like living on the tribe was pretty boring, and decided to set on his own to meet someone who could marry him."

"Alright, so we'll go with the hunter background… What's his religion? Superdimension humans can choose between the CPU Orange Heart or the pagan divinity Dreamcast-"

"He worships BL!" Vert suddenly interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Boys love. Since he was a young man hunting along his closest friends he knew that was his calling, he devoted himself to…"

"Hold on thunder tits!" Blanc was the one interrupting this time "Are you really saying that character is going to worship that or are you just forcing your fantasies onto him?"

"He truly worships it!"

Neptune and Noire exchanged looks, unsure if Blanc would blow up already.

"Fine. I wasn't expecting someone to pick a different faith but… yeah, I can manage… So, this faith you created is going to give your character a bonus on social interactions with men, but a malus with women."

"Yes, that's perfect."

Noire and Neptune exchanged another confused look, unsure of what just happened. They couldn't believe Blanc would go along with that.

"If that's the character she wants to play, then it's fine." Blanc explained after seeing the confused pair "Alright, now roll for your stats. I see you're trying to get a pretty optimized character so you better get a good roll."

"Of course, I intend to be the best at this game… What should I roll anyways?"

"Seven D20s… the 20-sided dice. Keep it at hand because we are going to use it for almost every roll."

"Alright, a beauty like me is sure to be lucky with the dice anyways…" Vert said with an obnoxious laugh before throwing a handful of icosahedra at the table.

5 8 17 2 13 8 13

"Wow, I haven't seen such shitty rolls in a while…" Blanc commented after seeing the result. With Vert's teary face looking straight at her she sighed and added "You can reroll once again."

6 6 13 10 10 19 15

"Well, that's ok. Now you have to assign them to your stats. Anything below 8 will be turned into 8."

Vert assigned the stats as best as she could. Knowing she would be playing a RPG, she spent some hours delving through online forums to get the best character with the best stats, although the rolls she got didn't make any justice to her original goal. At least her fighter would be strong and agile, although she would've liked him to be charismatic as well.

Vert finished writing all the info on her character sheet. Since this was the first installment of the game, the sheets looked a bit cramped, with all the information dumped together in a single page and no particular or intuitive order to them. She then was left drawing a picture of Krul while Blanc shifted to Noire.

"Noire, what's your character?"

"Ah-Oh, yeah. My character is a Megadimension human named Mayo. And her class will be Magical Girl."

"Aren't you a bit too old to be a Magical Girl Noire?" Neptune asked with a grin on her face.

"I'm not talking about myself, you idiot. That's my character…"

"A Megadimension magical girl… While that job class usually stands for supportive magic, Megadimension humans have a large bonus on offensive magic, but can't do any kind of supportive magic in return. Are you fine with this?"

"Yeah. It's not like I want to support these two or anything…" Noire said with her cheeks turning red.

"What about her background?"

"Mayo was born in Lastation and attended magic school since she was 6. But when she turned 12, a magical creature offered her a huge power in exchange for her help to slay evil creatures. So she left and went travelling through the world with this creature."

"Alright, roll your stats. Since you won't have support spells, you may want to place one of your high rolls on CON"

8 16 19 13 18 2 11

Feeling satisfied with her rolls, Noire assigned the highest ones into her character's intelligence, since it would boost magic. Vert was clearly envious of her overall good stats, but nothing could be done. She spent the remaining points on the rest of the stats, making sure her character was a little bit tougher than normal mages, since she wasn't supposed to be very agile from the start.

"And before I forget, what's her faith?"

"Well, she worships Black Heart of course," Noire answered with a prideful tone.

"Black Heart worshipers get a bonus when using rapiers and guns… I don't think it's going to be pretty useful for you. But if it's what you want…"

"Well, what should I pick then? I'm just asking, I still think Black Heart is the perfect choice."

Blanc revised the manual and, after finding which faith would be more beneficial for her; she suddenly went pale.

"So… for magic users the best faith would be… Iris Heart," Blanc announced. A freezing silence befall the table upon the mentioned of that particular CPU "Her believers get the ability to sacrifice HP in exchange of mana, but at the same time, the masochistic instincts that their followers develop might surface during battle forcing you to take damage that could be avoided."

"I'll stay with Black Heart!" Noire yelled.

"Alright, your last thing is to choose your starting spells. You normally get to choose three of them but since you can't pick any supportive ones you can only pick the two offensive spells. So you have Magi Magi Missile and Love Chains."

Noire also started sketching her character as Blanc finally focused her attention on the remaining player. Neptune looked at her with a smile that sent a shiver down Blanc's spine. She gulped before finally asking for her character.

"My character will be Neptune, CPU of Planeptune, and her class is Protagonist."

Considering it was Neptune, this level of annoyance was pretty tame. Still, Blanc couldn't allow this on her game.

"There's no such thing in the game we are going to play. Have you read the manual I lent you?"

"Well, to be honest it was so big I felt too lazy to read it…" Neptune answered with her smile barely managing to delay Blanc's rage.

"It's fine… What kind of character do you want to play?"

"Woah Blanny… you're awfully understanding today. Well, I would like a character that is cute and that everyone loves. Someone who is fit to be the protagonist!"

Blanc took a moment to think and then browsed through her guide.

"You could pick a dancer. Dancers use their social skills and their dances to captivate and draw the attention of everyone in most social meetings, so they usually end up being the center of attention. In battle, they can uso dances to evoke the power of the elements, to distract the enemy or to support their allies."

"A dancer? I don't know… it sounds like something from those lewd RPGs that Vert plays."

"I'll have you know those lewd RPGs can be pretty entertaining," Vert defended.

"It would be good for us if you pick a support class since my character will not be able to do any support," Noire suggested.

"Alright, I'll be the dancer, jeez. So, my character is going to be a… humm… an hyperdimension human dancer that believes in no other than Purple Heart. Oh, and her name will be Estella"

"Roll for your stats then…"

With confidence, Neptune grabbed the dice and started rolling it. One by one, silence was brought into the table as she drew the most uncanny results ever:

19 19 19 19 19 19 19

"Hey Blanc, that dice is not loaded right?" Noire questioned. Blanc couldn't do anything but look at her in astonishment. Neptune scratched the back off her head saying it was just her protagonist's luck.

"Don't worry guys, I'm going to take my reroll here…"

"WHAT!" Vert screamed. After seeing her illusion for a perfect character go down the drain, seeing Neptune wasting her chance so easily felt like a direct punch to her heart "Neptune please, reconsider it. We can exchange characters if you want…"

"What? I don't want to be an ugly generic guy. Besides, it wouldn't be fun playing with a character with those stats…"

"Neptune is right," Blanc suggested. Saying that Neptune was right about something was enough to bring all the eyes on her "A flawed character is always more interesting and it keeps things fresh. Go ahead and reroll if you want."

14 9 19 20 5 8 10

"Oh, those are pretty nice numbers… so I want that 20 on LUCK…"

"Your main stat is CHA though, you may want that…" Blanc suggested.

"Nope, luck is ok for me," Neptune answered, and she proceeded to assign the rest of the stats. Ignoring that absurdly luck stat, her character was pretty well rounded, with the highest charisma and decent overall skills.

"Those are good choices, but I'm afraid it's all a coincidence. Both the race and faith provide a CHA bonus… I guess you don't have a background for it but it would be good if you could come up with something for the next session. So, let's choose your starting spells… or dances to be more precise."

"What can I choose?" Neptune questioned with excitement.

"I recommend you pick the enchant dance. You dance seductively and when performed in combat, a single target will get enchanted by your dance and won't be able to do any action as long as you keep dancing. As you level up it will affect more enemies at once."

"Oh my how lewd…"

"There's also the shockwave dance. A violent choreography that evokes the power of earth to strike your enemies. Oh, and the lap dance."

"L-Lap dance?" Neptune questioned feeling a bit too much scandalized, even for her that was a bit too much.

"It's a close dance that heals an ally when performed on them. You don't have to take everything literally, this is a family friendly game."

They took a short pause to draw their characters. The first one to finish was Vert. Her character looked… odd. For starters, he was almost naked on his portrait, and there were many men clinging around him. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, and a marble muscled body fitting of a greek god. However, it may be because of Vert's drawing style, but he gave off a huge feeling of generic anime male character.

Next up it was Noire's character. It was a pretty young girl dressed in a frilly black and white dress. The frills on the skirt and the chest and the many hearts and stars decorating the dress made Neptune burst into laughter, suggesting that Noire was a bit too old for that kind of stuff, something that Noire simply dismissed pretending that that was her character's taste and not hers.

Finally Neptune showed her character. She inspired her design on Tsunemi, Planeptune's famous diva; clothing and style, and so her dancer looked alike to her a lot, except that she had blue hair and a gray and green dress instead.

"So, now we can start. Since this is your first session, I'll make it short, just so you get a feel of the game. This game is pretty new, in fact their creators asked me personally to give my blessing, so I decided to test it before. I guess we may encounter some stuff that needs to be patched, but let's try our best to enjoy the game. Alright, I'll put your characters in the world and we can start…"

Blanc placed her GM screen in front of hers, since she was so short, the screen covered almost her entire face, which created a comical effect when she started narrating but somehow it was fitting for the immersion.

_You are on a ship heading towards the mysterious Lily island. A place that has been discovered just recently and that is said to be filled with many kinds of treasures from the ruins that were found on the island. Knowing this, countless adventurers are trying to make some money and glory exploring the island. This is the reason you boarded the ship in the first place, just to make things easier, we'll say you are already on a team._

Blanc stops her narration to laid a board depicting a boat divided in small squared cells. The ship was pretty old looking. Made of wood and using sails, it was weird considering the kind of people boarding it. She also placed some tokens all around the board, displaying the rest of the crew and passengers. The tokens for their characters had a little picture of them attached to the top.

"So, where are you and what are you doing?" Blanc questioned, not looking at anyone but just leaving the question on the air.

"I'm on my cabin, making sure my magical outfit and my wand are on good shape," Noire was the first one to answer.

"Krul is patrolling the deck, he's delighted with so many handsome sailors around him."

"I'm just lazing around on my cabin, doing nothing…" Neptune was the last one to talk, stretching herself over the board nearly knocking over half of the tokens.

"Hey, watch it!" Blanc yelled. But she calmed down and continued the narration. It was pretty obvious that she was doing a huge effort to keep her inner rage on check today.

_As the day passes, your boredom grows bigger, and the day when you set sail from the dock on Lastation seems so far away, while you can't even see the island on the horizon yet. In an attempt to raise the morale, the captain decides to organize a small festival. As night arrives, everyone is welcomed to join the crew under the deck for a celebration. There's drinks and food for everyone, and some music as well. What do you do?_

"Krul heads for the bar immediately, hoping to talk with some of the sailors," Vert said with excitement, her true intentions were showing on her overly excited eyes.

"I'll be by the food, trying not to stick out too much…" Noire said.

"Woah, are you going to transfer your loner nature into your character as well?" Neptune questioned, earning a stern look from Noire "Well then. I'm going to dance with the music for tips!"

"Alright, roll charisma…"

4

"... the sailors are not really impressed, after a few seconds they get bored and go back to drinking."

"Oh well, these guys will never have a chance like this again," Neptune said, pouting at their reaction.

_While you're in the party, Mayo hears two of the sailors talking with each other. They seem to be discussing something about a map of the ruins that they have. After one of them shows the other a folder papyrus, they head out. What will you do?"_

"I'll follow them," Noire announced.

_Mayo follows the two sailors outside. What about you two? Are you going to stay inside or follow her?_

"Well, I don't really want to stay with these boring sailors, so I'll follow her," Neptune said.

"I want stay and try to seduce one of the sailors in the party," Vert proposed.

"Roll for it."

16

"Alright, one of the sailors that was drinking with you is suddenly giving you the looks. What are you going to say?"

"Eh?... I thought it was just an automatic thing…" Vert replied, unsure of what to say now.

"It wouldn't be a roleplaying game then… Come on, don't you have like a ton of yaoi lines memorized from your games?" Blanc answered. Seeing how Vert was suddenly deep in thought, she switched her attention to Neptune and Noire.

_As you follow them into the deck, you see that it's already pretty late at night. There's a few oil lamps lighting the deck and you can't see the moon. The winds are pretty strong and there's a wet feeling on the air. You see the two sailors move closer to one of the lifeboats that hung on the sides of the ship and start preparing it to sail. What do you do?_

"I'll go talk with them!" Neptune chimes in, she coughs as if to signal when she was speaking for her character " Hey there boys. I see you're in quite a hurry but we would like to talk with you."

"Get out of here, kid," Blanc answered with a low raspy voice, doing her best to impersonate the voice of a seasoned sailor. It wouldn't foul anyone but the attempt was pretty cute.

"Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair once we retrieve that quest item you have."

"Neptune, we have enough with your wall breaking comments, no need to bring them in this game too… if they can be considered the same at all," Noire complained.

"The correct term here is meta-rolling," Blanc explained before continuing speaking for the sailor "If you're talking about our map, we're not giving it to you. There are huge riches on those ruins that we want for ourselves."

"Hey, we're not asking you to give it to us," Noire said, buttling in with her character Mayo "We could just take a peek at it."

"No chance little girl, we would be pretty dumb if we let anyone else know about this before we get the treasures, don't you think? Now, leave us alone or we'll have to get angry."

"Oh, you two think you stand a chance against me? Let's see!" Noire said, eager to start a fight with them.

"Woah woah, let's all calm down and talk things out…" Neptune suggested, realizing that the two burly looking sailors might be too much for her dancer.

_You try to calm them down but after Mayo's taunt it doesn't work. Roll for initiative._

Noire was the first one to roll. Her excited face quickly vanished once the 1 appeared on her dice. Neptune followed with a 13. Blanc wrote down both results and rolled her own dice behind the screen.

"Alright, Sailor A is going first, then Estelle, then Sailor B and finally Mayo." Blanc announced. She cleared the board and placed the four tokens in position for the battle. "Sailor A is going to pull out a wooden club from his belt and is charging towards Mayo. He swings at her and… he hits you for 4 damage."

"Oh dear," Neptune said before thinking something for her turn "I'm going to use my shockwave dance on this guy!"

"That won't work on a boat, you need to at least be on solid ground…" Blanc answered.

"Hold your shocks girl! Alright, I'll attack with my fists!"

Neptune rolled the dice, but a puny 5 wasn't going to make it.

"You miss. Now is Sailor B turn. He's going to approach Estelle and try to grapple her. Neptune, make a strength saving throw."

Neptune rolled her dice and got a 9 out of it. Even with her modifier, it was a pitiful score.

"You can't get out of his grasp so Estelle is now restrained. Also, since he's grabbing you, you can't perform any dance until you get rid of him. Noire, it's Mayo's turn.

"Ok! I'm using my Magi Magi Missile on Sailor A."

"Roll the damage then. One d10."

A 5 came out of the dice.

_A ray of light is fired from your finger and strikes the Sailor on his belly. He feels a sharp pain as she tries to protect himself._

"So, Sailor A is up again. After receiving your attack he decides to turn his attention on Estelle. He swings his club at her and… he misses miserably."

"Wow can't even hit a restrained target…" Neptune laughs before remembering she's the restrained target. "Alright, my turn right? I'm going to kick this guy were it hurts!"

"Alright, roll for it."

The dice granted a 13. Decent, but not quite enough.

"You struggle and try to hit him with a kick, but it doesn't seem to do much on him. Now is his turn… He looks at Mayo and says: Hey, turn that magic down or I'll throw your friend into the waters."

"Damn it Neptune, our first fight and you're already being trouble…" Noire complained.

"You started it! How is it my fault?" Neptune replied "Jeez, this wouldn't be happening if I were the protagonist I was supposed to be…"

"Enough chat, answer the guy Noire."

"I'll try to intimidate him," Noire answered, then he tried to put up an intimidating voice "If you do that, I'll blast both of you into the sea as well!"

"Roll for intimidation…"

9

"He's not convinced. Seeing that you're not cooperating, he lifts Estelle and throws her over the ledge. Neptune, make a dexterity saving throw…"

Neptune rushes to throw her dice, but seeing only a 2 on its face she can already feel the water on her neck.

"You fail to grab onto anything and fell into the waters. The waves are quite big right now, and if nobody throws you a ladder you won't be getting back on board. Noire, you're up."

"Noire! I mean, Mayo! Help me!" Neptune yells on her side of the table.

"Oh crap… what should I do?" Noire wonders "I'll just try to get rid of them and then help Neptune… I cast my Magi Magi Missile on Sailor A again."

"Aww… I guess I'll just drown…"

"Roll for your damage."

Another 5 was rolled.

"Alright, the spell hits again and the sailor is knocked down. His partner stops fighting to go check on him. Since Neptune is too busy trying to stay afloat, it's your turn again Noire."

"This would be a nice situation to have some supportive spells…" Neptune mumbled.

"Oh, that's right. Can I use the Love Chains spell to pull her out of the water?"

"It's going to be a bit painful, but yeah, I'll allow it."

_So Mayo rushes to the ledge and chants the Love Chains spell. Pink chains appear around Neptune and wrap themselves around her, although they keep her afloat, Estelle feels how this chains are actually burning hot, with a flicker of her hand, Mayo brings the dancer back into the ship._

"Neptune, Estelle takes 4 damage from the chains, and you're knocked down as well."

"Oh my Noire, you're such a rough girl…" Neptune said with a mischievous voice.

"S-Shut up. Don't misunderstand this, I just wanted to avoid losing a member of the team so soon, I wasn't trying to help you or anything…"

"Woah, Noire's tsun line was triggered. I wonder if our lily points went up right now…" Neptune said, only making Noire feel more annoyed and flustered.

_While you were chatting, the remaining sailor managed to get the map out of his friends pockets and was now about to launch the lifeboat. He looks at you two and waves in a mockery manner before releasing the boat and starting to row away from the ship."_

"Oh no! I got all wet and we didn't even got the map… Noire, why would you have to be so aggressive with them?"

"Shut up, it was the fastest way… I think."

"Oh, I know what to say to the sailors!" Vert suddenly interrupted. She eagerly tried to draw everyone's attention but was cut short once a tiny individual entered the room. She was a tiny blonde girl, dressed in purple attires. Although she looked incredibly cute due to her tiny size and big round eyes, her angry face was on the totally opposite side. She stared daggers at the CPU quartet and they all went silent knowing what was about to come.

"What in the world is going on here!? ٩(╬ʘ益ʘ╬)۶" Histoire yelled at them.

"Ah! Histoire, we're just playing a game that Blanc brought, right Blanc?" Neptune said, but as she turned around to get her guests to speak, she realized she was sitting alone at the table. Even the game board was nowhere to be seen. A cold sweat wet Neptune's back as she slowly turned around to face the tiny girl's anger.

"Neptune! I can't count how many times I've told you that you must do your work properly every day. Even if the others are free to do what they want, it doesn't mean you can abandon your duties to…" Histoire broke on yet another of her lectures. Knowing she was in for about three days of constant lecturing Neptune sighed and hoped that next time they could gather somewhere else.

* * *

_**So, did you enjoy it? Let me know. Here you have a reference guide if you couldn't understand all the things in the chapter. I'll make these so people who's not too much into either hdn or D&D can follow the jokes.**_

_**Gathering the party**_: this is a common joke for D&D players. Basically it means that it's almost impossible to get a set number of players to play on a regular basis.

_**Convincing Noire with friends**_: It's well known that Noire is a loner and she would do anything to get people to befriend her. Even if she's not honest about it because she's also extremely tsundere.

_**Edgy murderhobo rogue**_: A reference to some D&D players that just want to kill NPCs.

_**Planeptune doesn't read books, only e-books**_: A reference on how Planeptune is the most futuristic like nation of them all.

_**MAGES.**_: The dot at the end is part of her name. You better not forget it.

_**Loochs tneve emag noitamina cisum**_: El Psy Congroo. If you get it, you get it. A reference to Steins:Gate that MAGES. often makes.

_**He worships BL**_: A reference about how much of an obsession Vert has with yaoi.

_**Superdimension, Megadimension and Hyperdimension**_: In the HDN world, it is well know the existence of different dimensions with different characteristics.

_**A magical creature offered her great power**_: A reference to any magical girl show.

_**Scary Iris Heart**_: She's the CPU version of Plutia and is well known for being a sadistic and egocentric pain in the ass. The player fanbase either loves or hates her. I personally hate her to be honest.

_**Oh my how lewd**_: Reference to the HDN anime line Neptune says after suggesting that Vert wants to make a "sister sandwich".

_**Neptune want's a quest item**_: A reference to how often Neptune breaks the 4th wall. She's done it so many times that nobody is surprised anymore. Not even the bad guys.

_**٩**__**(╬ʘ**__**益**__**ʘ╬)**__**۶**_: Is pretty common for Histoire to use this kind of emotes when talking on the game. Although you can only see them on the chat box, Neptune would usually comment on them.

_**I think that was all worth mentioning. **_


End file.
